1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector and a connector assembly incorporating the same.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector includes a dielectric housing, a set of switch terminals and a plurality of signal terminals. The switch terminals and the signal terminals are received in the dielectric housing. The dielectric housing defines an inserting hole in a front end thereof and passing therethrough. The switch terminals include a first switch terminal and a second switch terminal. The second switch terminal has a contact portion. When a complementary plug connector is inserted into the inserting hole of the dielectric housing, the contact portion of the second switch terminal is pushed by the plug connector to electrically connect with the first switch terminal. In this case, the audio jack connector can detect the insertion of the plug connector.
However, after the plug connector is fully inserted into the audio jack connector, the contact portion of the second switch terminal is also electrically connected with the plug connector, which interferes with the signal transmission between the audio jack connector and the complementary plug connector.